titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydney "Fuego" Fenton
Appearance :Sydney is slim without being skinny. She's well-toned without it being overly-noticeable. She has curves in all the right places, and she knows it and dresses to show her body off. She has several scars across her forearms and hands, pierced ears, and no tattoos--or, at least, none that can be seen. :Her hair is brown with red highlights and streaks all through it. Cut short, it ends right at her ears and is cut shorter in the back, with long bangs that tend to fall in front of the left side of her face. Street Clothes :Going for the same style as her suit, just slightly toned down, she'll most likely be wearing a pair of almost black jeans, with a colored top, most likely red, or a deep green or blue. Her shirts are mostly short sleeved, close fitting, and sit right at the top of her low cut jeans. She switches out her sneaker style shoe for a fancier style shoe. Most often a blood red sandal that has a small heel, and, if you were to see, lace up her calves. She'll throw on a couple rings, some earrings, and a toe ring while she's at it. Adding those to the necklace with the small mysterious pendant that she wears, and never seems to take off. Uniform :A black pair of pants that have a dark red stripe down the outside hem of each leg, and swirls in the same color red that start at the bottom hems of the legs and travel up the calves of the pants. The pants are tight all the way through to the knee, where they gradually become looser, until they completely flare out at the bottom. They sit a couple inches below her belly button. :Her shirt is the same color red as the stripes and designs on her pants. About as tight as it can be, it's sleeveless and sits just above her belly button, leaving several inches of bare skin to be seen. The shirt has what looks like to be random black paint splashes all across it except for in the middle where an “F” is spelled out. :Her shoes are a black and red slip on, rubber-soled shoe that are good for running in. She wears a mask that goes over her eyes, and down over the top of her nose. On the sides, the mask extends down to the middle of her cheek, ending in a point. The mask is black at the top and slowly fades to blood red at the bottom. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Sydney has always been a very angry person. More likely to be the one tripping you, then the one helping you up. And unfortunately it's very easy to get her angry. A seemingly innocent comment might just end with you on your ass. Sydney is a no shit kind of girl, and you try to mess with her or pull one over on her, you'll most likely get the full force of her anger. Her biggest pet peeve, which there are many of, is stupidity. She just simply sees no point in being stupid, or acting stupid. Stupidity is exactly what gets you caught, and getting caught is never an option. :Despite what it may seem, she's not actually angry all the time. She does have those rare times when she's in a good mood. You would have no idea the anger she can produce when she's in a good mood. Her eyes too bright, her laugh appearing too often, to give hint to that. When she's in one of her good moods, she can also be quite the flirt, not hesitant to throw around a wink or two. Come on to her though, and you can never be sure which reaction you might get, one from the happy Sydney, or one from the angry Sydney. Powers and Abilities Heat Manipulation :Sydney is able to concentrate on an item, and to heat it up until it bursts into flames, or melts, if she wants. She can only use it on a small area at a time, meaning she can't light an entire city, or even a building, on fire at once. She can't always use it whenever she wants, though. She's found that she can mostly only use it when she's angry or upset, unless she really concentrates. The angrier she is, the easier it becomes to use. She is also able to put out the fire afterwards if she so chooses, but she's most likely to let someone else handle that. Weaknesses :In that though, her weakness is, is that the angrier she gets, the harder it is to control how hot she lets things become, and to control her power in general. It also becomes much harder for her to get the fire put out. She can also be hurt by the fire as well as everyone else, so she has to be careful just how close she gets to it. The more she uses her power the weaker she becomes, starting to get tired and disoriented. If she uses it to too much of an extent, she will end up passing out, becoming completely open to the full force of the fire and heat she just created. Other Abilities :Sydney is a very good at getting what she wants; either by force or by manipulation, using whichever she feels will most benefit her at that moment. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Sydney was born into a very small family, only having one older brother. Because of this, she got very much attention, just simply not the kind of attention she wanted. Jacob was born three years before Sydney, and he was everything her parents wanted. To them, he was perfect in every way, and the older he got the more perfect he became. Sydney's parents had no thoughts of another child; why should they when they already had the perfect child? Then Marie found out she was pregnant. :Marie and Brian were not thrilled by any means about having another child, but they held high hopes that this one would be as perfect as Jacob. They were extremely disappointed to find that this was not the case. Even from the beginning Sydney wasn't anywhere near as good as her brother. She cried as a baby, waking everyone up in the middle of the night. When she started walking she was always getting into things she shouldn't, and when she started talking, she was most likely to do it at the worst times. :The older Sydney got, the more she realized that her parents favored her brother over herself. She started noticing that they paid attention to everything he did, and praised everything he did. While with her, they rarely paid her any attention, and when they did, it was to tell her she was doing something wrong, or not as good as her brother. Sydney would pretend it didn't bother her when she was younger, but the older she got, the more it got to her, and she started to hold a lot of anger. :She started trying to get out of her house just about as often as she could manage, and not having any friends, she would wander around on her own. Not ever having a plan of where she was going, she ended up in all different places, sometimes out in the middle of nowhere, and sometimes dead in the middle of the city. As she walked all she could think about was her family and how unfair it all was to her. There was one night when she was twelve, when she was more upset than usual, that she ended up in a very rough part of the city. Not one to be scared, she wasn't particularly bothered by where she was until a young man of about 18 stumbled upon her. :She ignored him, but he started following her, and hitting on her, while all the while Sydney was getting angrier and angrier and also slightly worried. After a few minutes the man reached for her wrist and pulled her around towards him, holding her tightly against him. She started to thrash around and hit at him, but he was just too much bigger than her. Before she knew it he had her up against a wall and was handling her very roughly. Knowing she had little chance of stopping anything from happening, she stopped resisted and started staring at a trashcan that was opposite her. As she tried to block out everything that was happening, she put all her concentration on the trashcan, all the while feeling herself getting angrier and angrier at her helplessness. All of a sudden though there was a bright flash that was accompanied by a wave of heat, and a loud bang. :The man was startled and let her fall to the ground as he turned around and ran off into the darkness. Sydney sat on the ground, stunned, as she stared at what was a trashcan just a few moments ago. All it was now was a bunch of smoldering metal and burning trash. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened; all she knew is that she was pretty sure she had just made something explode, without even touching it. She eventually stood up and walked home dazed, still not sure she believed what just happened. Over the next few days, try as she might, she couldn't do it again, and she started to think it had all been a dream. After a couple of weeks, she stopped thinking about it completely and forgot all about that night. :Until, that is, she got into a fight with her parents close to a year later on her thirteenth birthday. They had forgotten her birthday, and she accused them of not loving her. Somehow she had expected them to deny that, but they actually agreed with her. It just got worse as they started to explain why they loved her brother and not her. They were sitting at the table as they were telling her this, and all she was doing was glaring at the table, refusing to look at them. Before she knew it though, the table was smoking, and all of a sudden burst into flame, and started burning. Startled, Sydney jumped up from her chair and stared at her parents, seeing that they were just as shocked as she was, but she watched as their shock turned to anger at one more thing she had done wrong. As her parents started rushing around to put the fire out, Sydney turned and ran out of the house, vowing to herself to never return, knowing that she was now truly alone. She knew now that it was anger that caused her power to appear and she spent the next couple years testing it out, and figuring out just how far she could push it, finding it to be useful when she got herself into trouble. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Thermal Manipulators Category:Titans Together